Darkened Path
by Naruto-Kyuubi
Summary: Since the day he knew it, he had been hated by everyone. Having the need to be stronger, the little kid agrees with the demon within him to be trained. What path will Naruto take? How strong is Naruto? No parirings yet. R&R please!
1. Growth

**Disclaimer: I D-O N-O-T O-W-N N-A-R-U-T-O**

So this is going to be my story of a new Naruto that when he trained himself when he was a little kid because he learned that unless he does, the people will keep on hurting him. He learns many new jutsus and is capable of doing

Since I don't know Japanese :( I'll be writing some of the jutsu names in English unless you people out there can give me the translations of the jutsus :)

On with the story…

* * *

**Beginning Path**

What is the meaning in life? What is the purpose of being alive? Why do all the people hate me? Why doesn't anybody save me? These were the few questions that ran through the 5 year old boy as he laid there in the puddle of blood, waiting for the inevitable to come. He waited…and waited… but death never came. Red chakra was flowing within the wounds and they were soon healing. He asked 'Why let them torture me and then heal me again' 'Why can't I just die and be rid of', he thought that they put this healing method on him just to make him suffer through out his life, never dying, but always feeling pain, these were his thoughts before he figured out that the great fox demon beast Kyuubi was sealed within him. This was the broken little boy, Uzumaki Naruto.

Picking himself up and pulling out the broken shards of glass from his body, he left the alley and headed to the 'special place'. It's a place where he feels relief and also a place where he can forget all the bitterness of life. A place like that is what Naruto calls home. A small waterfall that could be high enough for a fully grown man to get under, a bright green color of trees and grass mixed with colors of the flowers that show more colors than the rainbow itself. Having a place like this to his own, is the only miracle that happened to him.

Slowly entering his tent, which he built himself here since he found this place, he started to relax and let the fatigue pull him into his slumber. Being a child with his experience of life, can give you many nightmares to haunt you, but today he wished he wouldn't have one. He seemed to wake up in a dark place with water dripping and a cage having the word 'Seal' on it. **"You despise them don't you?" **asked a feminine voice behind the bars.

Naruto looked up and met the eyes of the only living being that showed kindness towards him. He then said in a serious voice "I'll wish to start the training tomorrow, Kyuubi-sama" Kyuubi now was interested in her container, what drove him into wanting to train so fast? What happen when she was sleeping in his mind? No matter, she'll just review the memories later. "I don't want to be in this place, but I'm too weak to go out and live on my own and too weak to escape." **"My training will make you surpass what you humans call Jounin level within a few years of training and Sannin level a few years after that."**

Naruto stared at her in awe. "That fast?" questioned Naruto "you can make me that much stronger in these years!" Naruto wondered how long until he will finally be gone from the village.

"**I suggest that you shouldn't graduate from the academy early like a genius because it'll cause suspicion upon you and also we will have less time to do training with all the missions" **

"I see" Naruto then wondered if he should ask the question that he's always wanted to ask her since he had known about summoning jutsus "Um… I'm just wondering is there a summoning contract with the foxes?" he asked nervously.

The Kyuubi was surprised that her tenant would ask her if they had a summoning contract considering him being so young "**No there isn't one" **she then looked at the boy to see him in a sad state and whispered and 'oh', she sighed and said **"but when you get stronger you'll be able to make a summoning contract with us, since I'm the leader. You only need the leader's approval and you can make it, but I think it'll be too complicated for you to make it. There aren't many of us foxes left, just to tell you"**

"Oh, I see" he looked at the woman and saw her sad face and decided not to ask anymore questions regarding her clan. "What will the first thing we'll be training in tomorrow?" asked Naruto suddenly.

"**I think we should start with your chakra control and stamina, so I'm going to teach you a chakra controlling exercise tomorrow. Then you should go to a library in disguise to look up some basic ninja techniques to start learning ninjutsus. That is only after you finish the chakra controlling exercise and that could take a week or so" **She then realized how tired the kid was and told him **"Go to sleep, you'll need the rest"**

He agreed and then drifted into his sleep, waiting for the next day, where he'll start to become stronger.

* * *

**Next Few Weeks**

During the first few weeks in his training, it was like going through hell for him, but he didn't mind. As long as he can get stronger with the help of the Kyuubi, he'll do any kind of training exercise.

He now wears 100 pounds of weights all over his body, from arms to legs. He got some new training clothing since all his previous clothing does not fit to be part of his rigorous training.

He was now learning chakra control by having 10 kunais on each of his fingers and exerting chakra so that the kunais don't fall and slice his fingers. Add too much and the force of the chakra will cause the kunais to be floating a bit, but he needs it to be at the tip of each of his fingers. Focusing on each of the fingers was a hard task for Naruto, getting it on like that was an amazing accomplishment he thought, but now he needs to keep it like that for 2 hours! This was done after he learned the tree-walking and water-walking exercise.

After the 2 hours he would have to start working on his stamina by running 15 laps around Konoha for the rest of the day and with the little time he has left he'll start his punching and kicking on the logs at the training grounds. Then, if he hasn't already fallen asleep on the spot, he would return to his apartment or to the tent in his 'special place'.

* * *

**3 Years Later**

Naruto now has a well built body that any males his age or older would want to achieve. He learned all the jutsus he could from the library, but that wasn't a lot because not all the jutsus are placed in the libraries, like for the forbidden scrolls. Kyuubi has told him a few of the demonic jutsus and the young boy unconsciously activated the demon eyes that all demons have during one of the spars with the clone, that Kyuubi made that was very close to a live human being.

Naruto could now easily achieve Jounin rank and possibly be Anbu-Captain if he tried his best. Naruto is also creating one of his own taijutsu style by reading the books on how to learn taijutsu and by once watching a boy from the Hyuuga practicing the Gentle Fist. His Genjutsus could easily trap a chuunin and give him hours of torture. But getting to Sannin

One time while he was training by himself, he met an Uchiha named Uchiha Itachi. He didn't seem to mind the boy and also gave him a few tips on training. Naruto was kind of shocked that this person wouldn't try to throw rocks at him and told him to leave the village, which happened many times, instead he offered his teaching. Naruto thought that it's probably because he doesn't know about the Kyuubi but when he told the Uchiha, he didn't seem to care and said that he knew already. Since then he thought of Itachi as an older brother that he never had.

Itachi never hated the vessel as the villagers did, he's one of the few people that viewed him as a hero. He respected the 4th's sacrifice and knew that his sacrifice would be in vain if everybody drove the boy to be crazy, so he befriended him.

Itachi one day heard that they'll be assassinating Naruto so that the council and the village will look up to them for getting rid of the demon.

Itachi then quickly went to look for Naruto, missing his meeting with the council. He found him training in the usual spot as always and practicing his jutsus. After he got closer to Naruto he saw a blur going after Naruto and was about to warn him, but then he saw Naruto smirk and understood that he knew of the assassinator.

Naruto waited for the blow to come and then created a Kage Bunshin behind the stranger. The clone knocked the guy upwards and the real Naruto jumped up with at a frightening speed and landed a kick on the guy's head instantly hearing a cracking sound from the neck.

Just when the real Naruto was landing on the ground another person came in to attack but Itachi saw this and ran in to save Naruto. He quickly went through hand seals and called out **Katon: Karyu Endan No Jutsu! **The enemy was then scorched and before he died he said "Goodbye… my friend"

Itachi recognized the voice "Shisui… why?" he whispered as he fell on the ground on his knees. Then the comas in his pupils started to spin wildly and formed into a wheel like pupils. "Mangekyo Sharingan…" whispered Itachi.

Naruto notcied the change of the sharingan in Itachi's eyes "Hey are you ok?"

Itachi got up "Yeah…" replied the sad uchiha "I just came here to help you, I heard that they were sending assassins to kill you and before you ask, yes this is the Mangekyo Sharingan" he said while looking straight into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto was then shocked because in order to get those he would've needed to kill his best friend. He knew this because Naruto's demonic eyes were giving him new abilities and one day he asked Itachi does the Sharingan have the ability to change into a more powerful doujutsu. "So that means the guy you killed right there was your best friend Shisui"

Itachi nodded and just stared at his dead friend. "The clan has gone too far" Itachi said "I just can't let the clan take over the village and ruin the reputation of the Uchihas in Konoha for being a respectable clan. My ancestors would've been dissapointed in the clan's action."

"What're you going to do about it? You're a one-man army against probably the world's best clan, even though you're from that clan, you can't possibly rebel against all of them by yourself" reasoned Naruto, knowing well what Itachi was thinking. "So I guess that means I'll just have to aid you… onii-san" said the now smirking Naruto. Itachi was shocked that he will help him because after the murder, they'll have to leave the village and become missing-nins.

"You'll know that if you do you'll have to leave the village and become a missing nin" said Itachi.

"Well yes, even though if I'm not a ninja yet, they'll know that im skilled to be one and then make me a missing nin, but" continued the smirking child "they won't be able to find out that it's me" Itachi was confused at what he was saying "I've learned the Shintenshin no Jutsu" Itachi was shocked.

"How did you learn that? Only the Yamanaka are suppose to know that, even though it's not a bloodline-limit it's their family jutsu, they'll never give it out to strangers" said Itachi. "They've trained their minds to use that jutsu that's why even if I copy it, I won't be able to enter the body for more than 5 seconds"

"Well my demonic eyes sort of helped me with the copying jutsu and the Kyuubi trained me in the mind section. She knows what to do, I think it has something to do with her being a 10,000 year old demon and all" **"Yes you are right, I've battled those Mind-Switchers before, but they were better than the Yamanaka's version of it" **"Yeah, she just said that she battled better Mind-Switchers before and their version was better than the Yamanaka's" **"Oh, and your version can even enter dead people" **added the Kyuubi. "And our version can enter dead people too, but I don't think we could use any chakra since the person doesn't have any chakra left after they've died" **"You are correct, kit"**

"Naruto" whispered Itachi "thank you, but don't kill my younger brother, Sasuke, I want to have at least one more Uchiha to rebuild the clan"

"Ok"

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

2 figures stood on top of the Uchiha Gates.

"Sasuke is still training, so with any lucky, we'll be able to finish everybody here before 2 arrives home" said Itachi.

"I'll use it on the first uchiha ninja I see" said Naruto.

They jumped down and once Naruto saw a Uchiha he used Shintenshin no Jutsu. In his new body he brought his body into a hiding place outside of the uchiha estate.

Heading into some of the popular places in the estate where there'll be a lot of sharingan users, they quickly used some of their jutsus to catch them in surprise, since they never thought that the precious Itachi would betray them.**Katon: Karyu Endan **yelled Itachi, followed by a **Doton: Yomi Numa **from Naruto who then threw kunais and shruikens at the people who were stuck in the ground.

The people who didn't get caught in the jutsu called the alarm and soon many people were coming to aid them.

Naruto and Itachi started to fire jutsus at them and watching eachother's back. Naruto made some Kage Bunshins to weaken and kill his opponents. Then using **Suiton: Bakusui Shoha **to create water and then a **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu **to eliminate some foes, but the smart ones created a wall barrier by using Doton jutsus and some activated the sharingan to copy the jutsus that he was using.

The body he's in is now losing a lot of chakra so he'll need to switch into a new one. Looking around choosing another body to take over he used the **Shintenshin no Jutsu **on another guy. He started to knock a few of the uchihas with taijutsu after their sudden shock of seeing their foe fall unconcious and one of their allies started ti attack them.

Naruto used a genjutsu **Magen: Jubaku Satsu (**Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death to make him dissappear infront of all of his opponent and then made clones to go attack each of his opponent without the sharingan. Then all of those people died from the kunais that were embedded into their hearts or throat.

Naruto then used **Doton: Doryuheki** (Earth Release: Earth Release Wall) to block all the jutsus that were launched at him. He took the time to create **Kage Bunshins **and used the **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu **to get undedrground and attack the enemies unnderground. Now trapping all the enemies so that only the heads were sticking out, he killed them all with shruikens. Good thing this body had a lot more chakra than his previous.

He was now done and went to check up on Itachi.

* * *

Itachi after firing his first jutsu, activated his Mangekyo Sharinganand started to create **Kage Bunshins **and used them all to fight an opponent. Then used the **Bunshin Daibakuha **to make the clones blow up in front of their opponents face. The ones that were still alive were taken care of Itachi when he threw shruikens at each of the opponents heart after the explosions.

He then saw more people coming and activated the **Tsukuyomi **from his mangkeyo sharingan so that all the opponents that were looking into his eyes (which were everbdy) quicky fell on the ground screaming in pain. After finishing all his opponents he went to his house, after not seeing his father here, who was the leader of the operations to take control of the village.

Seeing Naruto was almost done with his enemies, he rushed to his house to deal with his father.

Entering inside his house, he ran to his parents' room, seeing some chakra signatures in there. Having seeing his father there, looking like he was waiting for him, kind of gave him a bit of surprised.

"Had a feeling that you would be the one to betray us" said Uchiha Fugaku (Itachi's father).

"You've gone to far with your selfish dreams, tou-san"said Itachi in monotone.

"I was simply going to make people look up to us by killing the demon brat and taking over Konoha because the hokage has gone too old for the job." Replied Fugaku "The whole clan wanted this to happen and the villagers would've been happy"

"Everybody outside of the village will see the Uchihas are traitorous scums that wanted even power, so they took contrtol of the village. People wouldn't treat us with respect anymore, only the villagers here that are still blaming Naruto for everything that happened with the Kyuubi" shouted Itachi angrily.

"I guess, I can't talk reason with you anymore, you've fallen into the darkside" said the father "just because you're a genuis, don't think you can beat me, you still lack my years of experience!" He then got up and activated his sharingan and started to make seals.

Itachi activated his Mangekyo, which was deactivated when he entered in the room. He stared into his father's eyes and used **Tsukuyomi **on his father.

"So you've gone this far…" said his father, staring into his son's eyes before the jutsu took effect. "So you're the one who helped the demon" after seeing his son nod, he quickly bit his tounge and died instantly, because he doesn't want to be torture and knows that he'll die anyways.

Seeing his mother charging at him yelling "TRAITOR" he threw a kunai at her heart instantly killing her.

"So, I guess you're done…" said Naruto, who just entered the room. "Guess I'll be leaving this body, after I leave kill this guy, remember to visit sometime, or at least a letter."

He then dispelled the Shintenshin after smirking and went back to his body.

Itachi killed the guy and then left his home. Before he left the estate, he heard his brother scream.

Leaving the village Itachi went to look for a new life.

Naruto simply left the place and acted like nothing happened.

"**Those guys deserve everything that happened to them"** said the Kyuubi._ I know, it's just that I don't seem to be sad that I killed those guys. _

"**Well of course you shouldn't feel sorry for them, they're the ones that wanted to kill you, so it's natural for you to not care for them" **reasoned Kyuubi.

_Yes you're right, I guess now it's back to training, at least now I got some real battle experience _thought Naruto

TBC…

R&R please!


	2. Becoming Genin

**I do not own Naruto!**

Well, here's the second chapter. ENJOY!

**Becoming Genin**

4 years have passed since the Uchiha Massacure. Naruto was now over Sannin level with using a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra. Having been training for many years, he has created some of his own jutsus and changed some of the jutsus he didn't like into a better one.

The cold eyes of the villagers have intensified since when a few of them tried to attack him sometimes, they'll get easily beaten by the boy. This made them even angrier.

The hokage seems to be interested by the boy. He has seen him training everyday nonstop and has learned jutsus above his level. The hokage thought that he just probably read some scrolls from the library, which wasn't a lie, but also wasn't the whole truth.

Naruto usually trains with his basic jutsus, trying to make each one better during the day (which is when the hokage usually looks at the boy) then during nights, he trains his powerful ones. He perfected various jutsus, but not as much as the hokage, although it's not the quantity, it's about the quality.

As the sun rose up in the horizon, Naruto started to get up as well. Today was the genin exam, so he'll be becoming an official ninja. If it meant getting even more experience and learning some jutsus that aren't in the library, then it'll be fine with Naruto. He quickly got up and changed into his clothes, to get ready to start his daily routine.

Running 20 laps around Konoha with his 800 pounds of weights on him, wasn't that much to get him tired, but it will make him sweat a little.

He arrived at the academy after finishing the laps. He entered the room of his class and saw the same things he sees everyday. Girls trying to get Sasuke notice them, but Sasuke just ignores them all.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino are chatting about stuff and how they're going to pass the exam for sure.

Then there was the weird hyuuga girl named Hinata. She was different that other girls and didn't go and try to get Sasuke's attention, but Naruto didn't like her.

"Sit down!" yelled Iruka, their academy sensei. "I know you're all very excited about taking this test. Today some of you will be taking your first steps in the ninja ranks, becoming Genins. Over the past years, we've taught you all the basic ninja skills, but after today, you'll need more than the basics to survive out there. Now, let's start! Aburame Shino!"

Hours seemed to gone by until Naruto was up. "Now, I want you to try and hit every target there" said the instructor. **Remember, stick to the plan kit, don't be dead-last and don't be the number one rookie. **_Yeah, yeah, you told me many times. _Naruto threw his kunais and shruikens, he hit 8/10 of the targets which was a score that's above average, but not amazing.

"Now, let's see you create bunshins" _Geez, even doing this technique makes me feel weak, I have other elements of bunshins, but oh well. _He created 3 perfectly shaped bunshins and then they gave him a forehead protector to prove he was now an official ninja.

He left the class after he told them to come back tomorrow for their new instructors. Everybody was with their parents but Naruto just left for traning. People were whispering that it's outrageous for them to accept him as a shinobi, but said no more.

Now, use to the treatment from the people, Naruto doesn't care anymore. He has the power to make any of them to stop attacking him and can easily kill any shinobi here, excecpt if there was a sannin or kage here, which would give him a bit more of a challenge.

* * *

During the next day in the academy, Iruka was about to announce the teams. "Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto…"_Hm…wonder who they will be_ "Haruno Sakura…" _damn…I hope that Sasuke-teme won't be with us, it'll be too noisy with the fan-girl all the time then _"and Uchiha Sasuke" _Just my luck… _"Your instructor will be Hatake Kakashi." _Oh, the copy-nin with the sharingan... interesting, I'll get to learn and see some new techniques._

"Now, come back here in 2 hours after your lunch break, Dismiss" the class left and Naruto went to his new teammates.

_Dammit, if it isn't for the real genin test, I wouldn't even try talking to them, but I need to, so that I don't have to spend another year in the academy. _thought Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke, Sakura, I need to tell you something about the genin test" said Naruto after he found Sakura trying to ask Sasuke to eat lunch with her.

"What is there to know, Sasuke, aced it and we all passed on average" said Sakura.

"The test we just did in the academy is just to see if we're able to do the real genin test" said Naruto.

"NANI?" yelled Sakura. "Don't talk nonsense, Naruto!"

Sasuke was now interested in what Naruto has to say about doing the real genin test.

"The real genin test is provided by our instructor that we'll see after lunch. It's going to be about teamwork, so Sasuke, don't think that you can do it yourself, because even if you can do whatever he tells us to do, you'll fail without teamwork." Replied Naruto.

Sasuke was now getting irritated at working with these average shinobis, but he knows that if he doesn't, then he might not be able to become a genin and then he can't get stronger to kill a certain somebody.

"Fine, but this will be the only time that I'll be working with you guys and just try not to be a burden the whole time. I'll expect you guys to be at least decent when we do this test." Coldly said Sasuke and then he just left.

"Ok, Naruto, I'll cooperate too" said Sakura and then ran off to chase Sasuke.

"Heh, Sasuke will be surprised at what I can do" said Naruto before disappearing in a smoke.

After the lunch break the students were being picked up by their instructors. Everybody was gone except for Team 7. They waited…and waited. 2 hours went by and then finally someone came through the door.

"Yo" said their jounin instructor.

"You're late!" yelled Sakura.

"Meet me at the top of the roof" told Kakashi, ignoring Sakura.

Sitting on the roof of the academy, their sensei asked "Hm… let's try to get to know each other more, let's talk about your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams of the future." Said Kakashi "You there in the pink, you go first."

"Well my name is Haruno Sakura… my likes are…(glances at Sasuke) my dislikes are other fangirls, my hobbies are…(glances at Sasuke) my dream is…(glances at Sasuke)"

"Ok… now how about for you in the blue"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my likes are few, my dislikes are many, my hobby is training, and my dream… no, ambition is to kill a certain person…"

"Now for the blondie here"

"Uzumaki Naruto, likes are none of your concern, dislikes are the villagers, hobbies are few, and my dream is to… (thinks of different saying it) be recognized by the shinobi world."

"Well, now that we're done, let's do some survival training" said Kakashi. He looked around and was waiting for someone to yell that they've already done, but nobody did that. He figured that they all knew about the real genin test and just told them to go to the area there now. _Hm… I don't like the way Naruto said that, but what can a kid this young be thinking of, even though if he has had a hard life, I wouldn't think that he would turn evil. Sasuke wouldn't do that. _This is what Kakashi was thinking during his way to the training grounds.

* * *

When they arrived Kakashi explained what they have to do, to be able to become genin. The Bell Test. The three of them already knew the real purpose of the test, so after Kakashi said start, they all met up at a place. 

"So what's the plan?" said Naruto.

"Sakura, you can shoot kunais and shruikens to start off, then Naruto and I will go up front and attack. Sakura will then try to get the bells when we have him occupied"

They agreed and then they went to each of their own spots.

Sakura threw a few kunais but their sensei just flicked it. Another kunai came from another direction, their sensei was about to flick but then it changed into a Naruto with his fist about to punch him. Sasuke then came and started to get a few hits in.

Naruto wasn't using his normal strength because he doesn't want people being suspicious now. So he's only using a quarter of his full strength.

Sakura saw them busy fighting so decided to rush right in to grab the bells. She was rushing and almost had them, but then their sensei puffed into a log.

The real Kakashi was up in the trees. _So they pass, but I still want to test them some more. _

The three students were about to hunt their sensei, but then he showed up right in front of them. Kakashi was performing the **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **Sasuke recognizing that jutsu, quickly performed the same seals, but Naruto went for a different approach. Naruto used the **Suiton: Great Waterball no Jutsu, **he made something like the Gokakyu no Jutsu but with water, which quickly stopped the fire, and even hit Kakashi by surprise. The attack is twice the size of the Gokakyu jutsuThat attack isn't that powerful, but it was made to counter the Gokakyu no Jutsu ande even hurt the enemy a bit. The creator is none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakashi was now prepared again and poofed out again. He hid in the trees and was about to cast a genjutsu on them.

Naruto used his Demon Eyes and saw what Kakashi was about to do, so he quickly did his own seals and said **Kokuangyo no Jutsu **(Bringer-of-Darkness Technique)before Kakashi got to finish. Kakashi was enveloped by the genjutsu, but quickly using a seal, he canceled out the genjutsu.

_Well, I'm done testing them_ thought Kakashi, so then he just jumped down and said "You all pass" with a nice little smile on. "Now that you're official genins, let's go celebrate."

Naruto refused but strangely Sasuke went with them, so then they left without Naruto.

**Now, the final step is to learn some jutsus and then we can move onto the next step** said the Kyuubi. _Yes, then we can move to the next step. _Agreed Naruto.

He now went back to his usual experimenting jutsus.

TBC…

R&R Please, I accept all reviews. Good ones and Bad ones, just tell me what I did wrong :-)


	3. Pesky Mist Ninjas

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**Pesky Mist Ninjas**

A few boring weeks have passed so far and all they've done were boring D-ranked missions, that were suppose to strengthen their teamwork, but it wasn't working that well.

Naruto hasn't improved that much. The missions were bothersome and wasted his training time. If he doesn't get some action within a few days, then he'll just go kill the annoying villagers that still bother him, to get at least some action.

Sakura and Sasuke were both getting annoyed with the missions and would rather be anywhere but there. Although they were getting paid, they lost a lot of training time for them to become strong shinobis, well except for Sakura, who just didn't get enough time to ask Sasuke out sometimes because they were so tired.

Kakashi saw how annoyed they were with the D-ranked mission and could feel a bit of the killing intent coming from Naruto every time they received a D-ranked mission. He decided to ask the hokage for at least a low C-ranked mission.

Kakashi and his students walked through the doors to the mission building, where most of the D and C ranked missions are usually given out to the genins and some chuunins.

"So you're here for another mission" said Iruka who was sitting beside the hokage.

Kakashi nodded "This time, can we have a C-ranked mission this time, I feel my team is ready to take on a C-ranked one."

Sarutobi(hokage), thought about it for a moment, seeing Kakashi and the number one rookie on the team, he feels that the jounin is right about giving them a higher ranked mission… but not without another team.

"Fine you can have a C-rank mission, but on one condition" said the old man.

"And what would that be?" asked the sensei.

"It's that you'll be accompanied by another team. I already have the perfect mission for the both teams. Wait for a few minutes, let me call the other team here."

They waited for about 10 minutes.

Walking through the door was 1… no make that 2 people in green spandex that looked like to be father and son! They both had bowl haircuts and the fuzzy eyebrows. Beside them are a hyuuga member with long brown hair and a girl with 2 buns.

"Team Gai here for mission!" said Gai with his nice guy pose.

_What the… _thought Team 7.

"Ok on this mission, both your teams would be sent. It's an upper C-rank mission. You'll be guarding the bridge builder Tazuna, until he finishes build the bridge. There's possibility of bandits around the area, so prepare for a fight." Said the hokage.

"But sir, are you sure that Team 7 is ready for this?" asked Iruka "Maybe we should send more experienced genins on this mission or even chuunins."

"No, I feel that they're ready, that's why I'm sending 2 teams instead of one." Replied the hokage. "Now you can get Tazuna here"

Iruka nodded and went to get Tazuna. 5 minutes later he enters the room.

"These are the brats that are suppose to protect me?" asked the drunk man.

"Don't worry, you have 2 jounins and 6 genins to protect you." Said Kakashi "Plus you have this years rookie of the year and last year's rookie of the year"

This interested Sasuke. Last year's rookie of the year, he wondered which one it is. He thought it'll probably be the boy in the brown hair.

"Now everybody go home and get your selves ready for this mission" said Kakashi "and we'll meet at the gates an hour later"

* * *

After they all arrived at the gates, they started to leave the village and were heading to Wave Country.

Naruto quickly activated his Demon Eyes after they started to leave the village and he sensed 2 foreign ninjas nearby them. The ninjas quickly left the area, so Naruto didn't bother mentioning them.

Through the trip, Sakura was asking questions about the Wave country. Kakashi, Gai, and Tazuna were the ones that were answering.

They took this moment to introduce themselves.

"I'm Rock Lee, I graduated last year, but with the lowest scores in the class because I can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. I specialize in Taijutsu only."

"I'm Tenten, I was graduated as the best kunochi in the class because I'm best with weapons. I specialize in weapons because our family owns a Ninja Weapon shop."

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, I am last year's number one rookie. I specialize in Taijutsu and can do the basic ninja techniques but I do not use them."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I graduated as the smartest kunochi of the year. I can only do the basic ninja techniques."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I graduated as this year's number one rookie. As for my skills, are mainly focused on Katon jutsus."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I graduated with average score. As for my skills… I do not wish to talk to you about, but I can say that they're above genin level."

Sasuke and Sakura thought Naruto was just bluffing, because if his skills were above genin level than why didn't he show it on the genin exam.

Kakashi was interested in Naruto, he feels that Naruto can be higher genin level, but then the blonde just said that he is higher than genin. Was is a bluff or is he holding back his powers, were the thoughts that the sensei was thinking.

Gai's team just thought that he was just bluffing and showing off.

After an hour of silence within the group, Naruto felt 8 ninjas within the area. He activated his Demon Eyes and scanned the area, to find that they were using henge to hide themselves as animals.

"Looks like we got companied" said Naruto, only loud enough for the group to hear.

Sakura and Sasuke got a bit confused but then 8 ninjas appeared behind the 2 jounins and tore them apart with their chains.

"2 down" said one of the foreign ninjas.

Sakura and Tenten quickly went to guard Tazuna with weapons in hand.

Sasuke, Neji and Lee were in battle positions, waiting for the enemy to reach them. Naruto was just standing there not caring at all.

"Naruto what are you doing?" yelled Sakura "Get ready or you'll die!"

Naruto ignored her and just waited for the enemy to come. The 4 genins that were not guarding Tazuna, now had 2 ninjas rushing at each of them.

Neji activated his doujutsu and attacked his opponents, but then after he strucked them in the vital areas, they turned into water.

Sasuke threw kunais and shruikens at them which they blocked easily. The mist ninjas then started to attack Sasuke in taijutsu.

Lee quickly engaged in taijutsu combat and was winning. So the mist ninjas formed water clones and started to attack him. Lee disposed of them quickly so the ninjas were starting to perform seals for **Suiton: Water Stream no Jutsu **and a stream of water shot at Lee to be blocked by Gai.

Naruto was standing there, so the mist ninjas rushed at him to try and knock him out. Naruto looked them in the eye and released a bit of killing intent and the mist ninjas froze. Naruto gave each of them a few blows and they were knocked back to the trees.

After Naruto released his killing intent, all the mist ninjas froze in their spots, a few of them were inches away from killing Tazuna, but it gave enough time for Naruto to knock them all out.

The genins were staring at Naruto, also a bit frozen from the killing intent, but then shook it off after Naruto defeated all the ninjas. They wondered what just happened there, why were they all frozen and scared at the same time.

Kakashi and Gai were also a bit shocked at the killing intent that Naruto let off a minute ago. They wondered how did Naruto do that, was it that the seal of the Kyuubi slipped a little and gave Naruto the power from the Kyuubi to scare all of them by releasing killer intent?

Naruto quickly tied all of the ninjas around 2 trees.

"What just happened there?" asked a confused Lee.

"It looks as if Naruto took care of all the ninjas that were attacking us" said Tenten.

"But how" asked a very confused Sakura.

"He froze them all by using something by killer intent" answered Kakashi.

"How did he get so much power?" asked an angry Sasuke.

"Killer intent is something that is released when you have the feel to kill the enemy" explaining Gai "people can give it off when they're hateful and angry enough, or some skilled people can release it by will. It freezes the weaker enemies in their position, giving you an opening to attack."

Naruto shrugged when they were all staring at him. The mist ninjas were waking up. "So why were you guys trying to assassinate Tazuna?" asked Kakashi.

"Why would we tell you?" asked one of the mist ninjas.

"Fine" Kakashi performed a few hand seals and pushed his hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **yelled Kakashi. A dog poofed out. "Pakkun, sent word to Konoha that there are 8 mist ninjas here for interrogation and they're missing ninjas of the Mist village" Pakkun nodded and headed for Konoha.

They started their way onto the Wave country, all with the same questions in their heads, how is this blonde kid so strong?

* * *

After their long trip on the boat, they all started to head for Tazuna's house. They were getting closer to the house and could see it already, but as they were heading closer a mist was enveloping the area. Everybody couldn't see anything, but Neji activated is Byakugan and Naruto activated his Demon Eyes.

Naruto felt that the powers of the enemies are far greater than the ones that he disposed of earlier and that the chakra level is almost as high as his sensei's. There were 3 of them.

Just then 1 of them came at them and swung his swords, but everybody luckily ducked. Another of the enemies threw senbon needles at all of them. Everybody got some needles in, but not too many that would prove fatal.

The third member of the enemies came out and called out a jutsu. **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu **he called out, but Kakashi who activated his Sharingan earilier in the battle saw him start to do the hand seals and did the same thing. Kakashi's water dragon finished at the same time with the enemies and they both clashed, causing the water to knock back a few of the ninjas.

Naruto was now getting into battle position.

"Hand over Tazuna now and we'll let you live" said the man with the huge sword.

The mist slowly cleared up and Kakashi recognized who it was "Demon Of the Mist, Zabuza" stated Kakashi.

Gai heard rumors about Zabuza and is now getting himself to fight the third member on the enemies side, who didn't look like he was much. He is a few inches shorter than Gai, wears black and white for his clothing, and has a sword at the back, which is about the same size as the holder.

Naruto seeing that the person with the senbon needles is the only one left, stared at him for a while, waiting for the battle to start.

"Guys, take them down quickly" told Zabuza "I don't like to wait and we wouldn't want to attract too much attention to ourselves"

The 2 other companions nodded and started to rush at their opponent.

TBC….

Well, this chapter wasn't very long and took a long time to get out.

I'll try to get the next one out earlier, if I don't get too much homework :)

R&R please!


End file.
